


Kiss Me at Midnight

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Drunk and Singing, F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Years, One-Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Meghan's been hunting with the Winchester brothers ever since she was thirteen and her family had been killed by a vampire. That had been ten years ago and she's been in love with Sam Winchester the entire time.Sam's been acting awfully affectionate this holiday season and Dean's been smirking like he knew something that she didn't. Could it be that this year, Meghan might actually get what she wants most?Merry Christmas 2017, Meghan!





	Kiss Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christlove88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christlove88/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I begged, I pleaded, and I offered Erik Kripke all of the money in my Yoda piggy bank but the big meanie still won't let me have the rights to Supernatural.
> 
> Disclaimer II: 'Kiss Me at Midnight' is a cheesy pop song that I'm sure the men of *NSYNC would love to forget that they ever sang. Still, they own the rights, not me.
> 
> Author's Note: Pick whatever timeline you want. It really doesn't matter in this story.
> 
> Merry Christmas 2017, Meghan! I'm so sorry you had to beta read your own Christmas gift.
> 
> Beta’s Note: It’s fine reading my gift early, I hate having to wait until Christmas Day anyway.
> 
> Author's Response To Beta: This doesn't surprise me. This is the woman who sent me a picture of her completed Christmas tree ON HALLOWEEN! lol Love ya, Meghan!

**NEW YEARS EVE**

**THE BUNKER**

Sam set a mug of hot cocoa on the little table beside the couch next to where she was sitting. Then he took a seat next to her without a word.

Meghan looked up from her Christmas gift from Dean – a book about the different kinds of angels and demons – and gave the older man a strange look. What was up with Sam lately? He'd been extra sweet to her for the past few months.

Meghan had come to live with Winchesters not long after her thirteenth birthday. Her hunter parents and older sister were killed by a vengeful vampire and John Winchester, Sam and Dean's dad, had taken her in. A lot had changed in the years since. They had lost John and defeated Yellow Eyes. They had met Castiel and Crowley and been to heaven, hell, and purgatory. A lot had changed alright but until very recently one thing never had. Sam tolerated her presence. They weren't friends and he certainly hadn't unofficially adopted her as a little sister like Dean had. That's why these little random acts of kindness were throwing her for a loop. Sam was never mean to her but he was also never this nice either.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean reclining in the Lazy-Boy that he had somehow managed to sneak into the bunker without either her or Sam noticing. He had a little knowing smirk on his face as he watched them.

Oh, yeah... Dean knew what was up. Meghan tried to focus on her book as a pop song from her childhood came over the bunker speakers because installing a sound system had been another secret Dean project.

“ _I've been waiting for this special night,_

_To be with you,_

_The colors of Christmas are still shining bright...”_

Meghan was stunned when Sam reached over and took her hand in his just as Dean got to his feet.

“Boybands and my little brother groping my little sister are where I draw the line.” Dean was shaking his head as he left the room.

“ _All through the season,_

_You've been the reason,_

_I have so much love to share...”_

“Um... Sam?” While hand-holding was nowhere near Dean's claimed groping, it was still pretty strange for them.

“I'm confusing the hell out of you, aren't I?” Sam chuckled.

“You can say that again,” Meghan nodded.

“Meghan... I'm in love with you.”

He was looking directly at her and his words were spoken so honestly but she couldn't stop herself from blurting out, “no, you can't love me. Until recently, I wasn't even sure that you liked me.”

“Before I took off for Stanford, you were just this kid that tagged along with us,” Sam conceded. “You were just there and I was a moody teenager and didn't let myself feel anything for you one way or another. But ever since Jessica, you've become one of the only good, constant things in my life. No matter what kind of trouble me and Dean get into... you've always got our backs.”

“You and Dean are the only family that I've got,” Meghan reminded him but she also allowed him to use her hand to pull her a little closer. She didn't fight him when he wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her book away and setting it next to her forgotten mug of cocoa on the table.

“Well, I'd like to be your family in a different way, sweetheart.” He reached up and took her glasses off her face. He set them atop her book before returning his attention to her.

“What do you mean?” Meghan's heart was pounding in her chest. While Sam had always been her secret crush, she had never thought that there was a chance that he would return her feelings.

“I was kinda hoping that you'd want to be my girl?” He looked down at her hopefully, giving her waist a gentle squeeze.

“You're not, like, possessed or anything, are you?” She eyed him suspiciously. It would be one hell of a let down if he was.

“Nope, I made him take a shot of holy water!” Dean's voice called from the direction of the kitchen.

“Quit eavesdropping, you jerk!” Sam was quick to reprimand his older brother before looking at Meghan with an amused smile. “We've got to work on your self-esteem if you think that the only way I could love you is if I were possessed by a demon. I'm not drunk either, before you ask. Dean might be though. A bottle of my Johnnie Walker Red mysteriously disappeared out of my room last night.”

“You're serious?” Once the truth finally sunk in, tears started to pool in her eyes. “You really love me and want to be with me?”

The arm around her waist pulled her a little bit closer and Sam reached up to cup her cheek. “I really love you, Meghan.”

 

Much later, as they lay curled up together in Sam's bed, Dean's voice could be heard singing in the bunker's hallway.

“ _Kiss me at midnight,_

_Dance until the morning light,_

_Party into the new year...”_

“Yeah... I think that idiot did steal your bottle.” Meghan giggled into her pillow. Her pseudo older brother would have had to look up and listen to an *NSYNC song to be able to sing it as perfectly as he was. That was something that he would only have done if he were tipsy if not full-on drunk off his ass.

Sam laid a kiss on the back of her neck before gently rolling her to lay on her back. He moved to lay between her thighs, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of her head. “Happy new year, baby.” He nuzzled his nose against hers.

“Happy new year, Sam.” Meghan wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I know,” he smiled down at her. “But it's still really nice to hear.” He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

It was shaping up to be a very happy new year indeed.

  
  


_ **FINIS** _

[ **MY WEBSITE** ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)

**Author's Note:**

> To all of my readers and fellow Supernatural fans, Happy New Year. I hope you have an awesome 2018!


End file.
